


Play with Me

by sehnibear



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Demons, M/M, Mentions of Breeding, Succubi & Incubi, brief mention of rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehnibear/pseuds/sehnibear
Summary: After messing up his offerings for a ritual, Sehyoon is met with a peculiar demon, an incubus of sorts with sinister and sexual intentions.
Relationships: Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	Play with Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a warmup using three prompts: demons, breeding and in the dark.
> 
> Technically, it's unfinished since I do want to write a smut part for this, but no promises on whether or not I'll actually upload that since I'm stuck ;;
> 
> I read it over twice to check any mistakes or typos, so I apologize if I missed any.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

"So… you're a demon?"

Sehyoon stares at the man in front of him, head cocked to the side in confusion. The man, or should he say demon, is short in stature, has honey blond hair and eyes resembling a foxes. His demeanor is lax, and looks around, curious. If it weren't for the fact that Sehyoon just summoned him, he wouldn't believe the other to be a demon.

"Um…"

Sehyoon is speechless as he watches the other walk around the room, touching and poking things here and there, seeming completely harmless. He doesn't know what to say, he doesn't even think he can move from shock.

The demon tours the room humming, eyes gleaming when he spots the offerings and sacrifice Sehyoon had prepared for him on a makeshift altar. 

"Nice work. Is this your first time summoning? The way you prepared the sacrifice makes it seem this isn't your first rodeo."

Sehyoon blinks, and continues to stare, trying to make sense of the other's words. He can only shake his head.

The other nods. The demon takes a few steps forward and reaches out for a handshake. Sehyoon tentatively reaches his own arm out on reflex, gently grabbing the other's firm grip.

"I'm Byeongkwan, your personal incubus for the night."

At the revelation, the flames from the scattered candles flare up, and Sehyoon catches a glimpse of Byeongkwan'a true form from the briefly casted shadows and the sudden red glint to his eyes. Yet, it doesn't scare him despite the lingering shock from earlier. 

He's quite fascinated, really.

"Guess you're a quiet one,huh? That's fine, I'm pretty good at reading humans." Byeongkwan starts, glancing back at the altar, "Based on what you have there, my guess is that your wish is in a sexual nature." he finishes with a wink.

Sehyoon is confused for a moment. What he had put at the altar- or thought he put, was supposed to be for his love life, to find someone to start a family with. Shifting a bit, he tries his best to look behind the demon despite the poor lighting, scanning it and actually curses when he spots his mistake.

The demon smirks, suddenly pulling him in close from their still joined hands, and runs his tongue, _his forked tongue,_ on the shell of his ear, and Sehyoon shivers.

"A lucky mistake if I do say so myself, human. I mean, look at me? Who wouldn't want me?" Byeongkwan whispers with a chuckle, biting the lobe of his ear before pulling back, grinning.

Sehyoon suddenly feels much too warm, the tips of his ears and cheeks flushing bright red. He still doesn't let go of the other, nor does he look away, drinking in the other's body. He notices the bulge of his biceps underneath his shirt, as well as the faint outlines of abs. Briefly, he wonders how sculpted his body actually is.

As if reading his mind, Byeongkwan snaps his fingers and suddenly, the shirt is gone. Byeongkwan stands proud, flexing his glistening muscles for Sehyoon's enjoyment, and fuck was he hot.

"Can… can I touch?" Sehyoon murmurs, eyes glued and lustful.

"Go for it~"

The demon is cocky with his reply, even posing for effect. 

Sehyoon hesitates for a moment, a little voice telling him he shouldn't, telling him to think back on the rules he read, but the body infront of him is just so tempting and _hot_ that he throws all good conscious out the window to touch the other.

His touches are light at first, skimming the soft skin that he definitely was not expecting based on his very basic knowledge on demons. He starts to use more pressure, to actually feel the muscles underneath the taut skin, and practically moans at the sudden energy filling him. He can help but redden more at that, quite embarrassed of making such a sound by simple touching. 

Sehyoon is so enthralled by the others body that he doesn't notice the other's subtle movements or change in demeanor; completely oozing in sexual energy. Before he knows it, he's suddenly being pushed against the wall, a hand at his throat, with sudden sharp nails barely pressing against his skin.

Sehyoon falters with his touches and looks up with wide eyes, his expression unreadable from the trance he was supposedly in. He finally notices the change in features; how the other's eyes are pure black, his teeth sharp and small red horns poking out from his forehead.

Although not close, when the demon speaks again, it's as if he's directly in his mind. There's a slight biss behind his words as well, his true form starting to appear. (Though, Sehyoon doubts he'll show his full self, at least, not on their first meeting.)

"I know you want a family; it's unfortunate that you made a mistake. Though, I could fuck you all night and try to breed you despite both of us knowing it won't work but hey, it won't hurt. After all, your offerings represent a meeting of sexual nature. Would you like that, human?"

The grips around his throat tightens, yet he does not immediately answer. Sehyoon knows that if he were in his right mind right now, he would vehemently refuse the offer, having no such interest but now, surrounded by so much power and sexual energy, the thought of being fucked senseless and filled with cum sounds absolutely amazing. Hell, he's ready hard; has been the moment the other's lips briefly touched his skin.

"Please." is all he can muster, mind too frazzled and turned out to make sense of any other words and thoughts. All he can think of is getting filled over and over again.

"Good boy. Can't wait to break you apart and make you scream to the heavens." 

Byeongkwan cackles, and all the candles around them going out with a bang, leaving them in abrupt darkness. He lifts Sehyoon up by the neck with ease, keeping his grip careful as he moves them to the next room over; the bedroom, and throws him like a ragdoll onto the bed.

"Ready or not here I come." Byeongkwan exclaims playfully, jumping on the bed in all his naked glory to join the other.


End file.
